The Task to Become a man
by Empty-Box-Of-Neko
Summary: ALICE TELLS PETER TO BE A MAAAAAAAAN! PETERXALICE FOR THE WIN!


Alice sat by her window gazing down at a few of the faceless people who walked pass. She had no special engagements today and felt tiredness creeping up behind her. She touched the leaves on a pot plant which was also on the window pail next to her. It had little hairs and it felt soft when she touched it. She though it might be a 'lamb's tongue' plant.

"Alice you have a visitor!" The clockmaker downstairs called out. Alice went out of her room to find out who it could possibly be that would like to see her. "Ah, Alice." Julius began "A man is here who would like to see you." Alice turned her look on the man standing near Julius.

"Peter?" He looked at her with a look with intensity of seriousness. "I would like to have the honor of talking to you...in private..." A silence hung around until Alice politely led him to a small study room that had a small table and chair plus a burnt out candle.

"What is it that you so good as want to tell me?" Alice was agitated by the situation she was in and feared the worse. Peter was silent and looked incredibly troubled. "You can not...possible have no idea...why I have come here to see you" Peter said in a low quite tone as he stared at the ground bellow him. "From our first acquaintance, You have disliked me and I must ask," Peter looked at her through his glasses "Why am I always seen as detestable in your eyes?"Alice looked into his mourning eyes and began to feel detestable herself.

"I do not know what kind of answer you are hoping to receive," Alice said as she moved her way over to the side of the table. "But I will answer the question you want answer to." Alice held her head and body high as she prepared her vocal cords.

"The reason why I do not treat you like a friend or a pleasant acquaintance is because of the way you treat me. You..,! You call me a 'pet' or some 'toy' creature, and don't even realize how offensive that is towards me! I would hate to, stoop down, and bow to you, as if I were nothing then a disgusting vulgar creature amused by objects men possess underneath there clothes! Love is not fancy or fantasy or an obsession! It is much more wiser and is not jealous or perverted!"

Peter looked back at her in slight disbelief "You think the love I show for you is perverted?" Peter's chest began to get heavier with every word spoken. "You think I hugged you because I wanted..." Peter fought back his temper that was about to run out of his mouth. "Those disgraceful accusations are not true! You think that I would like those things because I have rabbit ears? Because of my appearance?"

He grabbed his ears furiously and closed his eyes as a few little tears began to fall out of them. " I would never dream of abusing you...!" The rabbit turned his body and faced the wall trying to hide his expression of grief and anger. Alice couldn't help but regret making him upset. She walked slowly up behind him and placed one of her hands on his back. "Forgive me...I have been the stupid one. I should never have been to harsh on you and said things that were not true." Peter turned around with his eyes slightly red.

"oh garhh..." Peter laughed "I'm not crying. I've just got some dust in my eye. This place is so dusty you know." Peter rubbed his eyes. "I'm a man. Men aren't supposed to cry." Peter said awkwardly. "You may be right." Alice said with a confident sternness and she got out a handkerchief from her pocket "But in order for a boy to become a man, I feel it is need for him to cry and unwind the distress inside of him. So that he can become built up and wiser then he ever was before." She gave the material it to him to wipe his face and to blow his nose. "Would you like to have it back?" It was wet and covered in Peter's germs. "No you can keep it or chuck it out."

Peter clung on to it. "I shall never through It out." Peter looked down at the Lacy material that had the initials A.L sown into it with blue string. "Because It is beautiful. Just like you." Alice stared quizzically "A handkerchief filled with snot on it is attractive to you?" Peter laughed. "It's only beautiful because it was once yours." Alice grunted "Sure it is..."

"By the way that's not the only question I wanted to ask you..."Peter smiled. "There is also something else that I would like you to answer."

Alice's eyes widened as she prepared herself for the question she knew what he was going to ask. "Peter stop this is too much talk for one day about these sort of things. Go home tonight and prepare yourself and become a real man then come here tomorrow and ask your question and perhaps I just might say yes to you. Your not TOO bad but you must stop the constant clinging and squealing. It's almost as if your a little girl stuck in a muscular man's body." Peter's ears shot up with excitement "Y-You think I'm masculine?"

"Well of course you are." Alice said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. " I don't see no belly hanging out of your front view so I presume there is a six pack underneath." Peter almost shot through the walls like a bullet due to of all the unnoticed compliments he was getting from her. He felt so alive! "Well enough of that, off you go." Alice led him to the door of the tower

"Give me some sugar." Peter said like a mother pointing to his cheek. Julius in the background was expecting her to slap him. But she gave him a slight kiss which made Julius fall of his chair. Peter couldn't help but squeal and Alice was not amused by it. "What did I say about this silliness?" Alice whispered. Peter put his pointing finger up to his lips "Sorry." he whispered back grinning. "I'll see you tomorrow! Bye bye!"

Julius looked at Alice. "Got any news to tell?" Alice looked back at him. "No sir, he has not told me anything of significants. Your going to have to wait till tomorrow when he comes again." Julius flared up.

"That pail hairy eared mongrel is going to return? You told him to return? Well that's quite different from the character you used to give off." Alice looked to the side of her and pouted. "You don't need to worry. I wont let him come here ever again if he fails the mission I gave him. Which he is most likely to fail."


End file.
